


The ex factor

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Jack runs into an old flame





	The ex factor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juliet316 's prompt "any, any, The ex factor" at fic_promptly

Running into old friends and lovers was part and parcel of being a immortal trapped on planet Earth. It was just bound to happen every now and again.

As Jack and Ianto were walking briskly through the city centre to meet up with Tosh and Owen, Jack accidentally bumped his shoulder into a man waking in the opposite direction.

He made to apologise, but before he could the man cut him off.

'You're like a bull in a China shop, Jack,' a gruff voice declared.

Jack stopped dead at the use of his name.

'I know you like to sweep people off the feet, but I don't think a shoulder charge is the right way to go about it. Besides, you never were any good at rugby.'

Jack frowned and tried to place the face. It was older now, with salt and pepper hair cut short and neat, but the chiseled features were still familiar in their own way.

'Adrian?' Jack asked

'The one and only,' the face grinned back at him.

'You've changed,' Jack remarked, 'I hardly recognised you without the dreadlocks.'

Adrian chuckled. 'That was the seventies, Jack. Times change even if you don't.'

Adrian cast a glance in Ianto's direction, who up until now had taken a back seat to the exchange.

'Who's the lucky man, Jack?' Adrian asked, almost leering at the young man.

Ianto suddenly felt uncomfortable under the gaze of the two men. He'd had run ins with some of Jack's other old flames, but had never had to endure more than a perfunctory introduction. This one seemed to spot straight away that he was more than a work colleague, and something in Ianto made him realise that he was being scrutinised as Jack's new flame, which didn't quite sit as comfortably as he'd like.

Jack seemed to sense Ianto's discomfort. He knew that Ianto didn't have a problem with Jack's past lovers. It was just part of his history, and everybody had exes. No, Ianto simply felt insecure about his own role in Jack's story, and Jack found it sweetly endearing that he should still worry that he was unworthy of Jack's attentions.

'This is Ianto Jones. Coffee maker extraordinaire. Ianto, this is Adrian Ploughman. We hit it off while I was tracking down a shape-shifter trying to masquerade as Pete Townshend at Woodstock.'

Ianto smiled congenially, not surprised at there being a less than everyday explanation for their meeting.

Adrian shook his hand and looked him up and down. 'I'll bet coffee's not the only thing he's extraordinary at,' he replied, causing Ianto to turn a deep shade of red.

'Always room for one more, if you're interested,' Jack grinned.

Adrian laughed and the sound of it was warm and reassuring as Ianto attempted to recompose himself.

'We both know I'm well past all of that now! Life became much simpler once Torchwood was out of the equation. It was nice to bump into you, literally that is, but I should keep moving. I've got an appointment with opposing counsel and I'll need to have my wits about me. Not reminiscing about dalliances with a handsome man in a long coat!'

Jack smiled and shook hands with him before departing, and Ianto could see his eyes dancing with memories.

He could only imagine the sorts of things they must have gotten up to, knowing Jack as he did.

They'd been walking along the streets for a few minutes before Ianto spoke.

'I must be a conservative choice for you.'

'Huh?' Jack said, confused.

'I mean, compared to some of your past exes I've met,' Ianto clarified, keeping his eyes pointed straight ahead, and watching the busy streetscape in front of him.

Jack took a moment before replying, making sure he said the right thing.

'You think what we did last night was conservative?' Jack said, laughing and grinning mischievously as he wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist.

Ianto rolled his eyes and laughed as well. 'No, I suppose not.'

'There is only one Ianto Jones in the entire universe, and there will never be another like him ever again. And for now, that's good enough for me.'


End file.
